


Departure: Salgin: Residential Area Plaza

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [5]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: F/M, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster blows off steam with an old crush.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/Yeshim
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	Departure: Salgin: Residential Area Plaza

Jaster roamed the streets, agitated and horny. The opportunity to leave Rosa and sail the stars excited him. The prospect of leaving his home put him on edge. He needed some way to blow off this building pressure, something to ease the buzzing in his body and calm the demands of his dick. He ran through a list of people he knew on this side of Salgin, but he didn’t have to go begging.

“Jaster?”

He turned at the voice and saw Yeshim. He hadn’t seen her in years, not since Raul’s seventhday religious courses for young adults. Jaster had had a crush on her then—her and half the class, really—but she hadn’t seemed interested. And while he wasn’t going to push now, his cock embarrassed him. He raised a hand in a wave at her, shifting his weight on his feet to try to hide his erection.

“Yeshim. Haven’t seen you in years.”

“Yeah.” She hesitated. “I stopped going to services…”

Jaster didn’t blame her. Raul’s repetition wasn’t for everyone, and while he did try to tie sermons to current events, even Jaster had been bored of late. He was tired of talk—he craved action. And his body did, too, if his reaction to defeating the Salamander was anything to go by.

“I don’t judge,” he said.

“You probably don’t have time for that with all these beasts you’re handling.”

Jaster shrugged. If only he could find a way to leave and see to his problem…

“I saw some of the fight with the Salamander and you were amazing.” She stepped closer and lowered her voice. “You know, Jaster, I’m a beast handler too.”

There was no mistaking where her eyes flicked. So she had noticed. And she was more interested than she had been in those religious classes. Maybe Jaster wouldn’t have to take care of himself after all.

“Yeshim,” he said, but she slid her hand into his, gave a tug.

“No one’s home,” she said, and pulled him into a building. Jaster let her lead him, stop him just inside. She leaned up and kissed him. He let her lead, responding to her tongue with parted lips. When she began tugging up his shirt he leaned to the side and toed the door closed completely.

“Wow,” she said, palming his crotch. It was at once uncomfortable and frustrating, but she kept him from protesting by leaning up and pressing her lips against his again. As Jaster breathed out hard through his nose she pulled away a yago hair’s breadth. “I’d wondered…but the real thing’s even better.”

“Yeshim.” Jaster couldn’t help but groan it. He was so needy right now, and Yeshim taking control like this…He could feel the precome sticking himself to his pants.

“Can’t think of anything else to say? Word is you’re good in bed.”

Jaster was good out of bed, too, but why bother saying it when Yeshim was pulling his cock out, leaning down, her breath teasing him…

“That’d better mean you last.”

“I,” began Jaster, but then she popped him in her mouth and took him almost completely. She was good herself; Jaster tilted his head back against the wall, blood pounding through him like it had when he’d fought the Salamander earlier. Just when he’d raised a hand to run fingers through her hair she pulled back.

“Now,” she said, talking over his groan of disappointment. She straightened, leaned into him. Her lips brushed his, but all she did was talk. “I want you to make me feel like that. Desperate.”

Jaster opened his eyes and locked them with hers. He could do that. He grabbed her, flipped their positions so she was leaned up against the wall. Jaster took her mouth with his, pulled back, made her try to follow.

Every time she drew his hand to her breast he teased and pulled away. Every time she leaned forward to prevent their lips from parting he pushed her back against the wall. Yeshim grabbed his ass; Jaster ran a hand up her leg, pulling it up alongside him. She responded by hooking it around him. His cock pressed against her and suddenly her hand was on him, trying to guide him inside her.

“Be desperate a while longer,” he said, taking a conesheepskin out of storage. He leaned forward, kissed her neck as he fumbled it on.

“Jaster,” she breathed, and then he was inside her. Her hand dug into his ass, pulling him back each time he eased out. He had her leg pushed so far up it was hooked over the arm he was using to brace against the wall. She was practically resting her whole weight on him, he pushing his against her, pinning her to the wall with each thrust. They were held up by momentum and need and not much else.

Jaster kissed her until she tilted her head back, then he kissed her throat. He slid his free hand between them, everything so wet his fingers glided over her clit in perfect figure eights. Yeshim came immediately and, unable to stop himself, Jaster did, too, grateful for the conesheepskin considering how far up her he was when he released. The rush was as good as the one from the Salamander victory. He held the position as long as he could, drawing out her orgasm with his touch, breathing out hard as she dug her fingernails into him. She came longer than he was expecting.

They panted together, leaned up against the wall, but Jaster could go a while longer before he lost his erection, especially now that he’d felt her orgasm squeezing him for so long. When he started thrusting again Yeshim opened her mouth, but before she could speak Jaster rubbed his slickened thumb over her clit. She moaned and then, thankfully before his dick gave out, came again. Then they collapsed together in the dusty entryway.

Jaster’s heart was still pounding when it struck him how apt a place it was to screw around, right as he was set to leave Rosa. A doorway, a new lover, right on his way out. It was satisfying if bittersweet.

“Well, I was going to the wrong services,” said Yeshim.

Jaster smiled.


End file.
